


Let me hold you.

by raefill



Series: snk tumblr memes and drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other, its not as angsty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: Levi hates it when Hange cries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastoneleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/gifts).



> Based on tumblr meme "would you shut up and let me hold you?".  
> This kind of turned into the Eren fan club, woops. It’s just bc I hc them to be fawning over him in inappropriate ways all the time.

“Hange-”

“If I change the conditions of the exp-”

“Hange-”

“Then next time he shouldn’t sustain injury-”

“Hange!”

“And if we change his diet to more high nutrients- I’ll have to talk to Erwin about the budget-”

“Zoe!” Levi hollers over the clatter of pencils tumbling off of their desk. Finally they stop chattering frantically and come to a halt. There’s still pale lines where their tears have cut tracks through the dust on their cheeks. “Get over here, you nut job,” Levi pats the couch cushion beside him.

“I can’t. I have to start working on a new process-”

“Will you shut up and let me hold you?” Levi interjects again, fierce glower in place despite the softer tone of voice. Hange knows better than to deny Levi when he’s on a mission to make them feel better, is already fighting off the twitch in their lips as they walk over. Levi kicks off his boots, swinging a leg up onto the couch so they can collapse in between them, laying against Levi’s chest and trapped in by his knees. Possibly their favourite place to be.

“I don’t know what went wrong,” Hange mumbles, listening to Levi’s heart beat and the weird noises stomachs make.

“He just over exerted himself,” Levi responds dryly.

“But he’s been in titan form for hours longer than that before-”

“The brat wore himself out fucking that Kirstein boy last night,” Hange gasps.

“And you didn’t tell me sooner! Who initiated?” They squawk.

“Kirstein,” Levi rolls his eyes.

“Were you watching them, you little pervert?” Hange teases.

“I just heard them when I was searching for Eren to lock him up for the night,” Levi says, appearing to be mulling something over. “Seemed like fun though,”

“Voyeur,” Hange accuses with a smile.

“Don’t you know it,” Levi snorts, flicking them gently on the nose.

“This is a problem though. If sex affects his titan abilities does this mean we have to put him in a chastity belt?”

“Does it matter?”

“Erwin will ask about this. It’s such an abnormality in the record and none of us can lie to him. Erwin would go that far, we all know it,” Hange warns, horror written plainly across their face.

“Fuck, that’s true. It’ll be my job to put it on him too, I’m not up for that,” Levi grumbles, scowl reappearing.

“Maybe you should talk to him about it!” Hange suggests.

“I don’t really want to talk to _Eren_ about sex,”

“Yes you do, you liar. You think he’s hot,” They accuse with a manic grin.

“You’re the one who once volunteered to do laundry and got caught drooling over his underwear,”

“Okay fine, I’m thirsty. But so are you!” Hange prods him in the ribs as Levi shrugs noncommittally.

“I wouldn’t mind,”

“I knew it!”

“Why are we talking about this again?”

“Because we haven’t had sex in like a week,” Hange whines. “It’s leaked into my subconscious,” Hange doesn’t have to look up to know Levi is smirking, expects him to pinch their chin and turn their head and press a searing kiss on their lips. Coaxing them open with his tongue like he’s got infinite patience. They break away briefly, just long enough for them to straddle his hips and grind down, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hange? You said to come and see you when I was feeling better,” Eren’s voice calls from the outside. Levi makes a pained noise, shoving a hand down his pants to readjust his boner before Hange bounds to open the door.

“Looks like we’re about to give the sex talk,” Hange says with an excited grin.

“Fucking hell,”


End file.
